


The Garden Wall

by FlyFreeSkylark



Category: Wuthering Heights (TV 2009), Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Regret, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyFreeSkylark/pseuds/FlyFreeSkylark
Summary: Cathy and Heathcliff steal away to express their regrets and passionate love for one another.Inspired by the book and the super hot 2009 adaptation.
Relationships: Catherine Earnshaw/Heathcliff, Catherine/Heathcliff (Wuthering Heights)
Kudos: 8





	The Garden Wall

Heathcliff, Cathy and Isabella strolled along a garden path that wound around the Grange estate. They chatted of the weather and the seasons, and Cathy and Isabella caught Heathcliff up on the town gossip he had missed in his years away. The subject turned to Cathy and Edgar’s wedding. As Isabell expounded on the decorations, cakes and guests, Heathcliff’s mouth twitched but he managed to maintain a stiff smile. A house servant approached the trio and informed Isabella that she had a caller, waiting in the parlor. “Oh, what poor timing!” Isabella cried. “I am enjoying this fine weather and our walk! I shall just go see who it is and rejoin you shortly.”

“Do not rush, Isabella,” Heathcliff said, taking her gloved hand and giving it a quick kiss. “We can walk again tomorrow.” Isabella blushed at his touch, smiled shyly and walked quickly back to the house. Cathy took Heathcliff’s arm and steered him down a path that led away from the house and into the orchard.

“I’m sorry Isabella spoke of my wedding. I see that it pains you,” Cathy spoke gently. Heathcliff pursed his lips and they walked on in silence for a few moments. Then he stopped abruptly and turned to Cathy with fire in his eyes.

“Yes, it pains me,” he admitted. “I hate to think of you with that stupid man. It pains me to hear of your extravagant wedding, knowing I could only have given you a simple one. And it pains me even more now that I have the means to give you everything, that you remain so out of my reach.” Cathy took Heathcliff’s fingers into hers and led him off the path to a place where the orchard grew wild and thick, shielding them from any view. She grabbed his forearms and faced him with equal fire in her eyes.

“I loved you, Heathcliff. I wanted to marry you, but you left me!” she said pointedly, slapping her palms on his chest. She looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and in an unsteady voice said, “I would have preferred a simple ceremony, if it could have been with you. I know that now. I still love you.”

Heathcliff took her waist in his hands and gently drew her body to his. Cathy’s yielded to his embrace. The fire in each of their eyes softened to gentle glow. He brushed his lips against her mouth. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him back. For a moment they simply breathed in the familiar scent of the other. Then Heathcliff crushed is lips to hers and she responded in kind, their passion building quickly. Her tongue entered his mouth, seeking his tongue. She slipped her hand under his shirt and jacket and traced her fingers up his spine. He pulled her closer, grasping her ass and pressing his fully formed erection to her belly. Cathy pulled her head back gasping. She took his face in her hands and his eyelids fluttered closed. She traced his cheekbones, his moist open lips and eyelashes with her thumbs. When she went in for another kiss, Heathcliff surprised her by sweeping her feet off the ground. He held her body in his arms, tilting his head to nuzzle and lick her neck. He carried her to a nearby low rock wall and set her gently atop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs to allow him in close while he kissed her jawline and shrugged off his jacket. With an open mouth, he slid his lips and the tip of his tongue to the edge of her dress and and began to suck the top of her breast. Cathy turned her head to nibble his earlobe, then pulled it into her mouth with her lips. Heathcliff’s knees went weak and he gasped as she slid her tongue into the crevices of his ear. “Oh, Cathy,” he whispered weakly.

Wrapping his arms around her torso, they kissed passionately for some minutes. Heathcliff slid his hands up the side of Cathy’s torso to her breasts. He delicately ran his thumbs over her plump nipples, then slid his fingers down to her waist, her bum, her thighs. Grabbing handfuls of fabric, he hiked up her skirt. Cathy squeaked in surprise as he broke their kiss and dropped to his knees. He gently kissed the inside of her thighs, moving up her bare flesh to her center of desire. He pressed his tongue into her folds and slowly dragged his tongue up to her clitoris. Cathy gasped, steadied herself on the wall. He licked her folds and pressed his tongue in deeper. He felt her inner flesh contract as he worked his tongue in slow circles. Moving his lips to her clitoris, he sucked hard, pulling the flesh into his mouth. He alternated suckling and flicking it with tip of his tongue. Cathy made soft cries of pleasure and ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and let out one loud moan.

Heathcliff’s hand shot up to cover her mouth. “Shh, my love!” Heathcliff chuckled in a whisper as he rose to his feet. She grabbed the waistband of his trousers and started undoing the buttons. He took her face in his hand and kissed her sweetly. The taste of herself on his lips moved Cathy’s excitement beyond control. With one hand she pulled her skirts up over her waist and with the fingertips of her other hand, stroked the shaft of his throbbing manhood. He dropped his trousers, wrapped his hand around hers and together they guided his cock to her dripping wet quim.

He entered her forcefully. “Oh, Heathcliff!” Cathy cried in a whisper as she spread her legs wider. Heathcliff’s thrusts were urgent and deep. Cathy met each one with a stifled gasp and a rocking of the hip. She placed her palm against the back of his head and pulled him close until they touched cheek to cheek, while he found purchase by clenching the soft flesh of her ass. Heathcliff’s breathing grew strained until he let out a deep moan. With a final deep thrust, his cock surged forth viscous, hot semen into her womb. Her inner walls reacted with waves of spasms that coaxed the fluid forth and left her trembling and panting with exhaustion.

Still coupled, Heathcliff slid his arms around Cathy’s torso in a loving embrace. She pressed her forehead to his, and they both closed their eyes. For that brief embrace, the longing that had strained each of their hearts since his return subsided.

The sound of a gardener walking down the path broke their peace. Heathcliff took a step backward, buttoned his pants, cleared his throat. Cathy hopped down from the wall and brushed soil and moss from the back of her skirt. He tucked up a few strands of her hair that had come loose, then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth. Cathy held out her hand and asked if she could use it. She lifted her skirts and used the cloth to wipe away the effluent of their tryst that dampened her inner thighs. Heathcliff gazed greedily as she cleaned herself and folded the handkerchief, then held out his hand to take it back. Cathy looked at him quizzically as she placed the soiled handkerchief in his hand. “A souvenir,” he said, grinning and tucked it into his pocket.

They stole one more passionate kiss and headed back towards the path. Heathcliff strode confidently while Cathy shuffled to keep up, her face still flushed and breath heavy. As they resumed the path, Cathy grasped Heathcliff’s steady arm and squeezed it tight in her hand. They saw Isabella strolling toward them with her visiting friend by her side. Cathy swallowed, painted a smile on her lips and greeted Isabella as they met.


End file.
